Para el Futuro
by Su.Lecue
Summary: Montag es ahora un líder y ve las semillas de un mundo libre en un futuro cercano.


**Declaimer:** Fahrenheit 451 y sus personajes e pertenecen a Ray Bradbury

N. del A. Esta es la versión en español de mi propia obra que originalmente escribí en Ingles, y ahora lo comparto con mis lectores hispanohablantes.

* * *

 **Epilogo**

Pasaron meses caminando y rondando por el bosque y llegó a conocer a Dante, Dostoievski, Dumas, Gibran y muchos otros de los importantes. Se identificó con Orwell y se fascinó con la Utopía de H.G. Wells. Pasaron muchos años en los cuales los memorizó y a lo que sus compañeros morían, él se convertía en el guardián del conocimiento. Si lo había leído, lo recordaría. Se había introducido en la filosofía psicología y Ciencias, lo cual le dio entendimiento del pensamiento humano. Era como una esponja, absorbiendo toda información que obtenía, creciendo y creciendo hasta llegar a un punto completamente distinto al original. Ya no estaba seco y desabrido, el vacío fue poco a poco remplazado por la riqueza de las palabras, ideas y pensamientos.

-"Y encontré entonces tanta libertad como seguridad en mi locura: la libertad de la soledad y la seguridad de no ser nunca comprendido pues aquel que nos comprende esclaviza alguna cosa de nosotros."

Alguna vez pensó que Clarisse estaba loca, pero le faltaba perspectiva, la habilidad de ver su libertad desencadenada de la sociedad. Clarisse fue su rayo de luz, desató las cadenas y abrió la puerta de posibilidades de la toma de decisiones. Que curiosas que son las 'definiciones'. Una vez dijo: _Cualquier hombre que crea que puede engañar al Gobierno y a nosotros está loco_. Pero, ¿era realmente una locura? Él lo había logrado, engañado al Gobierno y sus fuerzas. Era libre y se sentía bien.

El día anterior llegó un chico nuevo, Ray. Estaba entrando a sus treinta y solía ser un operador de las maquinas succionadoras de veneno. Había sido llamado a una casa donde una mujer vivía sola. Mientras estaba inconsciente y su compañero controlaba la máquina, dio unas vueltas por la casa y vio unos libros. La siguiente vez que lo llamaron a la misma casa, decidió ir solo y ojeo unos cuantos libros, pero como siempre todos los caminos llegan a un mismo punto final y los problemas llegaron. Corrió por el bosque durante un día entero antes de encontrarlos. Se había memorizado partes de La Mil y Una Noche, un libro de engaños, valores, rivalidades y romance.

-"No ocultamos nuestros secretos, sino a gentes conocidas de todos por indiscretas, que abusarían de nuestra confianza, pero ninguna dificultad podemos ponemos en descubrirlo a los callados, bajo el concepto de que sabrán guardarlos. El secreto que se me confíe esta tan seguro como si estuviera en un gabinete cuya llave se hubiera perdido y la puerta estuviera sellada." -murmuró Ray repasando sus conocimientos.

-Ray, ven acá -dijo Montag- ¿Qué puedes oír?

Cerrando los ojos, inclinó la cabeza y escuchó. El viento sacudiéndose contra las hojas de los arboles, los pájaros cantando, grillos en el suelo, pequeñas criaturas moviéndose, el viento susurrando a su oído. Susurrando, susurrando y susurrando... diciendo _vive, vive, vive, vive._

-Aquí es donde empieza tu vida, donde realmente empiezas a vivir. Cualquier cosa que hallas hecho antes es inútil, no era vivir. No importa quién eras, si eras alguien importante, ya no lo serás más. -Señaló al resto del grupo diciendo- Solamente eres uno más del rebaño, un instrumento del conocimiento,; no debes considerarte importante, si de veras quieres disfrutar esta vida, no debes ser pedante. No te preocupes por lo que has dejado atrás porque este no es tu fin, n tampoco el de ellos.

-Pero, mi hija. Está sola en el mundo y la sociedad le pondrá ideas en su mente las cuales seguirá ciegamente.

Laurent, un hombre de unos sesenta años, conocedor de la poesía y lírica, le dio unas palmaditas aconsejándole.

-Está contigo, en tu corazón. Y tú estás en el de ella.

Montag recordó que una vez Granger le dijo: _cuando muere, todo el mundo debe dejar algo atrás. Algo que tu mano tocará de forma especial, de modo que tu alma tenga algún sitio a donde ir cuando tu mueras._ Sí, le recordaba a cuando conoció a Mildred. Puede que haya cambiado sobre los años, casi nunca hacía nada, como una invalida que solo reaccionaba ante a los de la tele-pared. Pero no es importante las cosas que uno no hacía, quién uno es puede ser borroso, y así es como serán recordados. Pero si importa lo que hicieron, así sea apenas una o dos veces, nadie más las volverá a hacer.

-Cada uno es un individuo, y serán recordados como tal. Créelo, tu hija te recordará por siempre por lo que has hecho, y la ayudará a formarse, convertirse en quien será y en lo que haga en su futuro.

-Gracias, jamás he escuchado palabras más sabias. La mayoría de la gente solo habla con las paredes. -Se río en lo bajo para si mismo pensando en viejo recuerdos de su hija.- He escuchado de ustedes, escondidos en el bosque, una civilización secreta. Hay rumores, muchos buscan libros, ansían por el conocimiento e intentan encontrar este lugar. Desean paz y libertad. He así como termine en este lugar, los he rastreado, no fue coincidencia.

-¿Hay otros interesados en el Conocimiento? -preguntó Laurent perplejo.

-Sí, muchos otros. intentamos tener reuniones secretas pero hay demasiados ojos por todas partes. Planeamos un levantamiento, una sublevación. Algunos niños son educados con la idea de pensar por sí solos, pero deben pretender que siguen al resto. Es algo difícil para los más pequeños, han habido algunas muertes. Pero lo seguimos intentando.

Llegaron al campamento donde había tiendas y fogatas por todo el claro. Habían cientos de personas, hasta algunas parejas empezaban a formarse. El amor era un concepto imposible, inexistente en la vida previa, pero ahora empezaban a experimentarlo.

 _"Para mi corazón basta tu pecho,_

 _Para tu libertad bastan mis alas._

 _Desde mi boca llegaría hasta el cielo_

 _Lo que estaba dormido sobre tu alma."_

Anteriormente, aún así lo leyesen y aprendiesen, hubiese sido imposible citar a Neruda y dar un efecto máximo. Eran sentimientos extraños que nadie había experimentado. Amor. Deseo. Eros y Ágape, como le llamaban la mitología griega. Era una nueva civilización creciendo con el tiempo. Un día se unirían y los opacarían. Puede que haya más gente en la ciudad que en el campamento, pero aquellas personas empezaban a rebelarse. Los fieles al gobierno eran ahora ten solo una minoría. Cuando pierdan estabilidad, el caería inmediatamente y una nueva era empezaría. todos los sacrificios no habrán sido en vano. ꝉ Clarisse, ꝉ su familia, ꝉ Millie, ꝉ Faber, ꝉ Beatty, ꝉ Cassius… Que descansen en paz todos ellos.

Las almas débiles temían el simple y puro entusiasmo, no soportaban su ardor y peso. Pero a lo que uno envejece, se aprenden muchas cosas nuevas todos los días. El mundo envejece y el envejecimiento entristece, pero el ánimo puede cambiar y se puede sobrellevar con el entusiasmo cuando la imaginación se sobrepone a la "razón", según definida por el Gobierno. La gente estaba cambiando, la sociedad estaba cambiando, y para mejor. Reza a los cielos que un día el mundo sea como antes, a su origen, puro, en busca de un gran mundo adelante, con esperanzas para el futuro.

Montag no podía creer cuanto había cambiado. Recordaba sus días en los que solo veía fuego. Cuando era ciego y sordo, pero aún así escuchaba las reglas y ordenes y mandatos. Sus horarios y calendarios, que lista había que quemar que día. Todo el material que destruyó sin siquiera haberle dado una segunda mirada. Cuanto más habría sido capaz de aportar a esta nueva sociedad si tan solo hubiese ojeado esos libros en ese entonces. El calor de las llamas que disfrutaba al ver una casa encendida comparado con el dolor que sintió al ver su propia casa en llamas. Los fósforos en sus manos, a veces encendedores, tirándolos, dejándolos caer sobre la pila de libros. y las cenizas que quedaban en el suelo. el hecho de que no quedara nada de ellos pero que las paredes queden intactas sin siquiera algún rasguño. Las voces de la pared, bulliciosas, tantas, metiéndose en su cabeza sin dejar espacio para los pensamientos. El abrumador sentimiento de que todo se sentía normal. Es así como era el mundo, no conocía nada distinto y no podía ver como todo estaba mal hasta que alguien se lo señaló.

Caminó solo hasta el río. Estaba oscura, nadie podía verlo. Por lo tanto, cruzó el río se acercó a la ciudad lo más que pudo manteniéndose a salvo de que no lo vean. ¿De verdad habrá cambiado tanto desde que me fui? pensó para sí mismo. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar y ver el resultado. Aun si él no lograba ver el mañana, los niños serían los hombre del futuro y experimentarían la vida como él nunca pudo. Estaba feliz. No habría más el ciclo vicioso donde todos actuaban según le decían. No, no más.

El despertar de un nuevo comienzo. Los errores no serían repetidos porque ahora casa uno haría su propio mundo. Cada uno vería el mundo con sus propios ojos. Y cada uno viviría la vida de manera propia.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero la hayan disfrutado, dejen un par de comentarios XD

-Su Lecue


End file.
